187th Corps.
Bio The 187th Corps. was a battalion during the Clone Wars (an unnamed Airborne Trooper Clone Officer also led the unit during the end of the Clone Wars towards Order 66 as depicted by Hasbro) Little is known about the unit, nor have they had too many featured roles or appearances. History The battalion began as one of the smaller units during the middle of the Clone Wars during 21 BBY, and had very few distinct Clones enlisted from within. The 187th grew in size towards the end of the war, and became more distinguished amongst the rest of the Grand Army of the Republic. Appearance The battalion's markings were purple, but only several pilots and gunners retained the distinct markings. They had purple markings with pauldrons which resembled the marking patterns for the Phase 2 Shock Troopers or Coruscant Elite Guard Clones as depicted by Hasbro, though during a recent episodic storyreel arc,the unit retains its previous Phase 1 counterparts (though, now lacking a lead clone officer). Notable Members CMC 1702 TARIK Trivia/Facts The battalion is actually named and referenced after a film that Mace Windu's actor in the Prequel Trilogy films (Samuel L. Jackson) was featured in known as "187". The battalion is also based on the 187th Infantry Regiment of the US Army, which mainly consisted of black, African, or African American soldiers during World War 2. Hence, Samuel L. Jackson and his Star Wars character; Mace Windu, being black. Ironically, with Mace Windu being one of the main Jedi Council members and having a large unit, he is rarely seen fighting with his battalion as opposed to Plo Koon and the other Jedi Council members. Like every other battalion, brigade, platoon, or other unit within the Republic in the Star Wars franchise, the 187th Corps. have been mistaken or referred to as a legion. They are a branch of the 91st. Hasbro referred to the 187th Corps. as "Mace Windu's Attack Battalion" in a figure pack or battlepack in 2006. Because of Mace Windu being one of the first Jedi to be killed during or before Order 66, most troops in his battalion disobeyed the order, because most didn't receive it. Hence, becoming a team of rogue or rebel Clone Troopers fighting against the 501st Legion Stormtroopers. There was also a platoon of BARC Troopers who were deployed during Order 66 during a "Clone Wars Adventures" microseries comic; yet this is considered to be legends due to being led by an unnamed Republic Commando, and a Phase 1 ARC Trooper Commander. The original 2009 Hasbro Mace Windu Clone Wars action figure originally included a unique Phase 1 helmet featuring the markings present for the Phase 2 Clones within Mace Windu's unit, for the unique helmet resembles the previous figures and other toys of the clones released from Hasbro prior to the release of the Jedi figure. Appearances The 187th Corps. first appeared in a short-story comic, but were eventually depicted in various merchandise following the comic and concept art that was revealed following the release of Star Wars Episode III in 2005. The unit was also featured in a few episodes of the Clone Wars series. Gallery Clone Wars Mace Windu.jpg|Mace Windu (Clone Wars-style.) Mace Windu.jpg|Jedi General Mace Windu. (Live-action style.) 187th Corps. Phase 2 Officer.jpg|The unnamed Phase 2 Clone Officer who replaced Ponds. Mace Windu's Attack Battalion.jpg|An example of the 187th Corps. action figure pack. 187th Corps. BARC Trooper Microseries Comic Clone.jpg|An example of a 187th Corps. BARC Trooper. Admiral Kilian.jpg|Admiral Shoan Kilian. Category:Clone Units Category:Battalion Category:Republic Category:Clone Wars Era